The present invention relates generally to the field of visualizing graphs and more specifically to using a dampening phase in heuristic approaches to graph layout to increase their stability.
Generic network layout algorithms are typically designed to generate aesthetically pleasing visualizations. The visualizations of these networks are graphs containing points referred to as nodes which are connected by straight line segments referred to as edges. Force-directed algorithms are a heuristic approach utilized to generate the visualizations. The force-directed algorithms may not be as effective at generating aesthetically pleasing visualizations with larger or more complex networks. Iterations, attractive forces, repulsive forces, and dynamism of nodal positions lead to difficulties in generating aesthetically pleasing visualizations. Addressing these factors can be difficult, as the interplay between these factors are not readily resolved.